


Emergency Room

by auscorejunkrat



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, first fic in 10 years lads, slight gore mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 07:25:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16806118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auscorejunkrat/pseuds/auscorejunkrat
Summary: While on break on duty as an emergency room doctor, Mako has to work to save the one he loves.





	Emergency Room

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is the first fanfic ive written in almost 10 years so cut me some slack, if you like the junkers/Overwatch follow my Roadrat blog at auscorejunkrat.tumblr.com and say hi!

After hours upon hours of non-stop blood, injuries, and illness Mako finally had the chance to sit for 5 goddamn minutes. The clock on the wall read 1:14pm, meaning he had been on his feet for almost 7 hours. Great. Budget and staff cuts at this hospital were really starting to hit hard. He spent a good 10 minutes slothing around before dragging himself to his feet and moving towards the small fridge the whole department shared. Opening the door he let out an annoyed groan upon seeing his lunch not where he left it, replaced by a note.  
Forgot my lunch and borrowed yours, buy something on me  
-Lucio :D  
Clipped to the bottom of the note was a new $20 note, the red sticking out against the white paper. Normally he would complain to himself about the kid not just using the $20 to buy himself lunch, but he knows how fucked you get in this job. Working in the ER isn't as glamorous as tv soap operas made them out to be, so he had nothing against the young doctor not wanting to spend his break in the food court. Still, he was looking forward to the lunch Jamie made him. Since moving in together his life has felt right, like everything had finally fallen into place, and yeah while the age gap between him and his boyfriend might be concerning to some the two were very much in love. Jamie made him feel like life was worth living and he couldn't wait to get home and see his goofy looking face and wild smile. The pair seemed like the type of people who would never get along, Mako was large and quiet, hated loud sounds and liked to keep to himself. Jamie, on the other hand, was a social butterfly, always talking and wanting to be the centre of attention, but somehow they just clicked. Jamie always said they balanced each other out, and that was a cute way to look at their relationship.  
With another groan, he turned to leave the staff room and make his way to the crowded food court when an announcement came over the speaker system.  
"Dr Rutledge to emergency triage, repeat, Dr Rutledge to emergency triage."  
Oh boy, this must be a bad one. Making his way to the triage there where paramedics everywhere, the crowd so thick he almost couldn't make his way through. His supervising doctor, Dr Ziegler, walked up to him, looking as calm as ever. He never understood how she could keep her composure in this job, but then again people said the same about him. She didn't fumble with awkward greetings and got straight into the details, he always appreciated that.  
"University student, lab accident, 3rd-degree burns and amputation of the right arm below the elbow and right leg above the knee. No one else is available so this one's on you and the newbie."  
Mako simply nodded to Ziegler before getting to work. He was halfway through sanitising his hands when he remembered, Jamie had lab today, didn't he? He was working towards a chemistry degree, and he was sure that's what the boy was up to today. No, no Mako couldn't get himself worked up when there was someone dying that needed him. After taking a deep breath his body started working on autopilot, commanding his staff to move as fast as possible. He was setting up the emergency operating room when the patient was wheeled in by Lucio and the emergency crew, who gently moved them onto the operating table. After a few more seconds of preparations, Mako finally turned around and his heart dropped. There on the table with limbs missing and burnt to a crisp was Jamie.  
It took him a second to process the sight in front of him before him before his thoughts were interrupted by the voice of the young doctor.  
"Patients name is Jamison Fawkes, 25 and has no known allergies. Start with general anesthesia boss?"  
Shaking himself out of it he nodded before getting down to work. As Lucio attached the heart rate monitor to Jamison's slim body Mako got to work with the anesthetic, placing the mask over his partners scarily calm, pale face, giving himself a second to hold his cheek. He couldn't fuck this up, he hadn't lost anyone in surgery before and he wasn't going to start now, not with Jamie. The first thing to do was control his bleeding. The first responders did a fantastic job of a temporary tourniquet, tying multiple belts and ropes above the cut off point. Mako and Lucio make a quick job of applying their own before removing the makeshift ties, after which Mako starting inspecting his lovers' injuries.  
The flesh where his limbs were removed was far too damaged to reattach, but there was a chance if he moved fast enough and only removed the bare minimum. He was about to chime in with his idea when his assistant interrupted.  
"Limbs are far too damaged for reattachment."  
Mako felt his heart drop a second time. Jamie was never going to be the same and there was nothing Mako could do. He couldn't feel anything but guilt as he acknowledged Lucio and got to work trimming the destroyed meat. Jamie would always joke about not understanding how Mako was a vegetarian for so many years, but standing there cutting through the skin and muscle of the one he loved explained why. He couldn't get carried away with such thoughts and memories and turned his brain off. It took many hours and a few scares but eventually, Mako, Lucio, and their team of nurses finally finished the surgery and started prepping him to be taken to the wards. Before Lucio could congratulate Mako on another successful surgery the larger man stormed out of the room, leaving the doctor confused. Making sure the nurses could handle the rest he chased Mako out of the room and outside of the building, where he found his superior doctor kneeling on the ground sounding like he was sobbing. He moved forward and places his hand on the man's shoulder, making him jump and twist around. He still had blood on his scrubs.  
"You ok big guy? I've never seen you like this."  
He felt weak, this is what Jamie had done to him. Lucio sat next to him as Mako found the words to say.  
"I'm sorry, this is so unprofessional-"  
"Man its fine, it happens to all of us."  
He let out a breath, "I know him, the patient." Mako always made a point to not share his personal life with his colleagues, being such a private person, and that was his plan for now but as the words left his mouth it was like he couldn't stop.  
"That's Jamie that's my Jamie, and I couldn't fix him he doesn't deserve this he deserves the world and-" Lucio cut him off again. this time with a tight hug. Normally this would have repulsed Mako but it was exactly what he needed. After a few seconds, he was let go and felt so much more clear and calm.  
"I love him so much and I couldn't fix him."  
Lucio placed his hand on Mako's shoulder once more, "What are you talking about? You saved his life. Then again, I'd probably be feeling the same if this was reversed and it was my Hana on the table."  
They were just about to head inside before a nurse ran to meet them.  
"Doctor Rutledge, Doctor Santos, you need to sign off on the patient before we can move him."  
The two finally made their way inside to finish up and hopefully have a shower.

***

It took hours for Jamie to wake up, but when he did the first thing he saw was Mako. He could barely remember a thing that happened but could feel something was different, there was definitely something wrong. Before he could even ask what was going on the older man moved forward and pressed their lips together. He lifted his arms to wrap them around his boyfriend's neck when he noticed something. He pulled out of the embrace and tried to look at down at himself when a hand pulled his face back around and he was kissed again. In any normal situation he wouldn't have complained, he lived for any sort of affection from Mako, but this was weird. They pulled apart and Mako held his face in his hands.  
"Jamie I love you so much, and I did all I could," Mako pleaded, staring at him with those brown eyes he adores, "please try not to panic, I know this is scary but we are going to get through this."  
Mako let go of Jamie's face and he finally looked down at his hands. Or hand. There was nothing where his right arm should be, and a noticeable absence where his leg should be under the scratchy hospital blanket. His throat tightened and everything around him stopped. Tears started trickling down his freckled face and he let out a pained scream, being pulled back into his lovers' arms. It took a while for the screaming to stop, and the whole time he was cradled in Mako's arms. He looked up at the older man and knew he looked pathetic, both his face and eyes must have been bright red, plus the tears and snot on his face must have been a great look. despite how gross he must be Mako still leaned down and kissed him again, his full lips against Jamie's thin ones.  
"I did what I could Jamie"  
"wait," his orange eyes locked on to brown ones in front of him, "YOU did what you could?"  
"Yeah, no one else was available, so me and another doctor, who I guarantee you'd love, by the way, did what we could."  
A smile grew on his face, not wild and manic-like it usually was, but small and nice. "It's kind of romantic now that I think of it," his smile grew larger, his face going a slightly different shade of red, "like most normal romantic gestures involve a surprise date or some bullshit like that, but you took it up a notch by saving me fuckin life didn't ya?"  
Mako started to chuckle as his lover continued, "How in the fuck am I going to top this, huh? don't laugh at me you caused this!" Jamie joked. He was getting back to his old jokester self and Mako couldn't be happier, his Jamie was going to be alright and they were going to be ok. For the first time since Jamie was placed before him in the operating theatre, he let himself relax and listen to Jamie prattle on about what he could remember about the accident. Something about using the wrong chemical. All that mattered now was that he was alive, healthy, and happily snuggled into Mako's large stomach.


End file.
